Kitty Cat Crisis
by Angnix
Summary: Sonic 06, Rivals SPOILERS. Theories of the SEGASonic Universe involving Nega turning Soleanna into a city of Cats and secrets of Shadow's Future. A little Shadxrouge. Story Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Interrogation Gone Catty

Kitty Cat Crisis

By Angnix

Low PG-13 (For Violence and a little Blood)

Disclamer: Heh, I forgot to add this in till now. I don't own the characters in this story, SEGA does. I did change some characters species, but I won't claim that either, okay?

Wow, I haven't put anything on for years, but I am writing a new story, so why not?

I am the type that is trying to make sense of Sonic 2006 in relation to Sonic Rush and Sonic Rivals, and I came up with several fan-fic ideas coming out of that combined with my own twisted imagination. So anyway, this happens after Sonic Rivals, but includes lots of story elements from many Sonic games, especially Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, a bit of Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Battle, even a little hint of classic games… and of course Sonic Rush. The main characters in this story are Eggman Nega, Elise and Shadow, at least to start off with. Enjoy!

I have already finished this story, 11 chapters if you are curious. But I am being more careful with the rest and updating slowly, to make sure they are great and all go with each other smoothly.

I always seem to need an editor when I write anything, so please help if you can! Comments encouraged! I will fix mistakes!

Chapter 1: Interrogation Gone Catty

It was four o'clock New Year's Eve in the beautiful Water City of Soleanna. Since Soleanna is in a tropical climate, the day was a boiling 95°F. Sweating people in sparkling New Years hats seemed to be everywhere. Children running around throwing smoke bombs, adults a little tipsy with booze, and colorful paper decorations were as common in Soleanna on that day as warm sunshine everyday. At midnight, a flaming ball would be dropped on the Alter of Flame to set it ablaze, an ancient Soleanna tradition dating back over 1500 years. The Duke of Soleanna and Princess Elise were in an important meeting with the Soleanna Guard in a beautifully decorated room in the castle, planning out where in the city they needed to be most when the New Year's party got out of control. Elise was present as part of her training. When she was old enough, she would become Queen, a responsibility she didn't think she could ever handle.

"The rowdiest people tend to be in the large plaza overlooking the Alter, I need 20 guards posted there. Last year, we also had people looting the Warehouse District, and people were getting tense since the trains were running late, so I need 30 patrolling New City. Plus I need 5 Guards in the Forest, last year a fire set by partiers killed two of the trees-"

But his sentence was suddenly interrupted, a shining blue robot with glowing red eyes suddenly grabbed Princess Elise. The robots steal fingers clinched around the princess's throat. The princess struggled for her very breath. The guards immediately drew their clubs, they weren't allowed to carry guns, but the robots just stared back at them with those red eyes as Elise screamed. Suddenly a booming voice came from behind them, everyone turned around and stared at the fat old man in the hover vehicle.

"Don't move, or Metal Sonic here will injure dear Elise, but I am sure none of you will allow that, hmm? My name is Dr. Eggman Nega. I have come in order to obtain the Soleanna Gems, the Dark Scepter and the Living Flame from you, if you don't mind that is."

The Duke leered at the doctor, he knew what Nega was referring too, but he also knew Nega would never find what he was looking for, probably, so he decided to deny knowing anything "I have no idea what in the world you are talking about!"

"Fine then, Metal Sonic!" Metal Sonic's fingers starting cutting into Elise's neck, a small drop of blood dripped down Elise's neck. But suddenly Metal Sonic deactivated and fell to the floor, the bright, shining red in his eyes suddenly disappearing, Elise falling on top of him. A Soleanna Guard that was nearby smiled smugly, The Duke leered at the Doctor again.

"My guards are very well trained in taking out an enemy, even a robotic one. Your little robot was no match for Pietro, he can solve any puzzle."

Eggman Nega pulled out a strange device. It looked like a shiny golden gun with a strange crystalline ball at the back with orange energy swirling around.

"Ahh, the perfect occasion to test out my latest invention… if you don't tell me where the items in question are, you will find out first hand what this device does!"

The Duke didn't flinch a muscle. Even though he wasn't too worried, even confirming the items he was speaking of might exist somehow or somewhere would put the entire world in danger. "Why should I care what your device does. I know you wouldn't dare to kill us, or you wouldn't find out a thing. So why should we feel threatened, the worst that thing could do is inflict a lot of pain, we are not afraid of that. Do your worst Eggman Nega!"

"Ha ha ha! This device does something you would never expect in a Million Years! Even the technology that my inferior ancestor Dr. Eggman makes is light-years behind my glorious inventions! Behold! The Species Modulator!"

Nega twirled around a random dial on the device, then pointed and fired. Everyone in the room passed out from the strange orange light. The Duke slowly opened his eyes, something was different, very different about the way he felt. He could hear Nega laughing, did he just twitch his ears toward the source of the sound? The Duke looked around and was confused. His guards and his precious daughter were not there. They seemed to be replaced by anthros wearing the same clothes.

The Duke once again sneered at Nega. "Where are my Guards, my daughter? Tell me right now!"

"Why, in front of you of course. Now Duke, do you always twitch your tail when you are angry?"


	2. Chapter 2: Citywide Catastrophe

Chapter 2: City-wide Cat-astrophe

The Duke stared at his once human arms. What used to be human flesh was now covered in dark gray cat fur. He was shorter now, and Eggman Nega looked much more threatening than before from his new height. His precious daughter Elise was now an orange kitty, with soft blue eyes and a faint hint of striping around her eyes.

"Nega, if you think turning us into cats will get you your way-"

"Ha! You might not mind being a cat, but the people of Soleanna will not believe you are their precious ruler, and your entire country will be in a search for their real ruler, while you will be put in an insane asylum! Or how about if I turn your entire country into antho cats! How would they like that, hmmm?"

"I will never negotiate with a terrorist like you!"

The Princess however was on the verge of tears, what was the harm in telling Nega the truth about the Flame, she thought. "Nega, the items in question are a dream in the minds of many, especially strong in my mind. A dream so real, the Oracles say it happened. The items in question exist in our dreams."

"Yes, indeed, except for one of the items in question in the future has bridged the gap from dreams into reality! And Princess, you are the key! Hee hee hee, did you think you defeated Metal that quickly? Metal, wake up and grab the Princess! Then, let's test out my device some more!"

Metal awoke from his little nap and swiftly grabbed the Princess. Eggman Nega speed off, pointing his device at random New Year's celebrators. "Kitty cat! And another kitty! Meow, Meow Meow, Soleanna, the City of Kitty Cats!"

Meanwhile down below in the Plaza, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were in the crowd. They came for the best New Year's Celebration around. Tails kept trying to make Knuckles wear a hat, while Sonic was talking to random humans who knew of the "Blue Wind." But then from the distance, an all too familiar voice rang out. "Kitty kitty kitty! Ho ho ho!"

Sonic just shook his head. "Oh great, Eggman has gone insane on us-"

But when he got closer and they could see what was going on, "Wait, that's Nega, and Metal! Look, he kidnapped a-"

But before Sonic could finish his sentence, the swirling orange light hit all three.


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic the Cat? Nope, Somethin

Chapter 3: Sonic the Cat? Nope, Something More Unexpected!

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles woke up with quite a headache. They were shocked, what was once a crowd of humans became a crowd of kitty cats. Fearing the worst, Sonic looked at himself, Tails and Knuckles, but thankfully they were completely unchanged. The Soleanna Cats reacted in many different ways. Some of them just cried. Others ran around hysterically, while some kept pinching themselves, hoping them would wake up from a dream. Tails was the first to speak the obvious.

"Looks like Eggman Nega has a device that turns humans into cats. Judging by the cat Metal Sonic had, it's Elise, the Princess of Soleanna."

Sonic just closed his eyes again and shook his head. "First cards, now cats, darn that Eggman Nega!"

Tails brought out his classic line from Sonic Heroes "Sonic, what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry Tails, we'll get to the bottom of this!"

Sonic, leaving Tails and Knuckles behind, ran after Nega.

"Stop right there Nega and let the Princess go! I already know I am immune to the powers of your device!"

"Hee hee hee, so you think, do you hedgehog? It's because this device is set to change human DNA, see this dial here hedgehog? If I turn it to here, ahh there, what do you want to be Sonic? Hmmm? A Rat perhaps? How about a Skunk, would people still love Sonic the Skunk? Let's find out!"

But as soon as the trigger was pulled on the device, someone else from behind was kicking the device away, but unfortunately it ended up hitting them instead. Something with a huge, black tail stripped in red fell to the ground in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow the Polecat

Chapter 4: Shadow the Polecat

As Sonic rushed to the side of the creature that fell to the ground, with Tails and Knuckles just catching up with him, Nega burst out into a deep belly laugh, but then he said something just under his breath "I wasn't suppose to get him. No, this is a change that was unforeseen."

The now transformed Shadow finally got to his feet, noticing right away that he was not the same Shadow as before. Long quills and a short tail replaced by upturned hair and a very long, fluffy tail. Shadow with deep-red eyes stared straight into the soul of Eggman Nega. "So, do you think changing my species is funny? No matter what species I am, I am still the Ultimate Life Form, the Master of Chaos Control." Shadow pulled the Green Chaos Emerald from somewhere behind his back. "Chaos Control!"

But nothing happened… at all… Eggman Nega's smirk stretched a mile wide. "Heh, did you know that your powers are linked to what species you are, Shadow? And Shadow, a DNA based creature like yourself can never be the Ultimate Life Form, but I've said too much already, Metal Sonic, take his Chaos Emerald!"

Metal Sonic, still holding the Princess, lunged at Shadow who was almost defenseless, except for one attack. It didn't effect Metal Sonic much, but poor Elise and Sonic and Tails and Knuckles ended up passing out. Nega took out a gas mask and a laugh could be heard somewhere in the distance. Metal Sonic took the Chaos Emerald away from Shadow, then gave it too his Master.

"Looks like we all will need a bath later. And you, you need to be a hedgehog again."

Nega fiddled with settings on his device, pointed it at Shadow and restored him to his old hedgehog self. Shadow, a little confused, just stared coldly into the doctor's eyes once again.

"Wonder why I changed you back, don't you? Well, you don't need to know. What I ask in return is for you to help me Shadow. Help me with your power, to do something very important."

Shadow eyes narrowed "HELP YOU? Are you kidding me, I would never help you in a million years!"

"Heh, you don't know what you are saying Shadow, just don't know, but I will sweeten the deal. If you help me Shadow, you can find out the secrets to your future. Do you want to know if you are truly immortal Shadow? If you are not, do you want to know how you die? Do you want to know if you ever find true love?"

Shadow became angry "I do not believe the Future is fixed! I determine my own destiny! Your offer is absurd and invalid."

Nega pulled a long, thin, white, pencil-like object from his pocket and dropped it on the ground in front of Shadow's feet. "See this object Shadow, it may seem insignificant, but it contains a clue to your future. I will leave this with you, I am sure you will figure out how to analyze it's secrets. When you see the truth Shadow, you will want to find out more. You will want to help me!"

Shadow just crossed his arms. "That thing can just lie on the ground for all I care. I reject your offer."

Shadow without warning tried to Homing Attack Eggman Nega, but Eggman Nega backed off at the right moment, missing the attack by only two inches. Then Nega and Metal Sonic took off to the east, with Shadow speeding close behind on the ground. The person who had laughed earlier suddenly swooped in, it was Rouge the Bat. She was Agent Shadow's backup, even though in this case she didn't know what to do exactly, so she stayed in the background. She bent over and picked the object off the ground.

"A clue to Shadow's future, huh? Well, Shadow may not be interested, but I see no harm in taking a little peak into the future! Is this what I think it is? Yes, it is, no doubt in my mind!"


	5. Chapter 5: Purrfect Analysis

Chapter 5: Purrfect Analysis

Rouge quickly debriefed the Commander, but did not mention the object in her procession. He started to laugh at the very notion of Shadow spraying stink on people. "Ha, is this a joke, Agent Rouge? It's still a few months to April Fool's!"

"Nope Commander, the honest truth. I am sure your agents posted at the Soleanna Embassy have already sent in reports they are now cats and of the nation-wide incident. I am sure Agent Shadow has already sent his position to you."

The Commander looked down at the ground. "Yes, indeed, the Soleanna incident has been confirmed including the kidnapping of Elise by Nega and Metal Sonic, and we have no clue what to do about it unless we get a hold of that device Nega has. But Agent Shadow sent out a signal indicating he didn't want help, and he annoying somehow deactivated his tracking device. We have no clue where he currently is."

"Shadow can take care of this himself, don't worry Commander. There must be a good reason why he doesn't want to be found. In the meantime, I'm pretty tired, I'm getting some beauty rest, if I am allowed to go off-duty that is."

"Sure, go ahead, I know being active during the day drains you energy."

But of course Rouge wasn't going off to rest. The object, she knew exactly what it was. She even had a few of them in her apartment. She plucked off Shadow quite a while ago, when she protected him after he was severely beaten by a lucky attack from Eggman's Guard robots back in Night Babylon, her off-duty home. Back then, she stared in amazement at Shadow while he was sleeping. Such deep wounds and severe blood loss. That is why she thought he was some sort of complex android made by Dr. Eggman, a real person would have died. But, he seemed so real. she treated him as if he was real, bandaging his wounds, petting his head when his sleep was unsettled, watching him seem to react then fall into peaceful rest once again, marveling at how relatively quickly he recovered. When he woke up, she wondered why Eggman created a robot that said it was very hungry and ate the food she fixed for it and drank cool water. Then she found out for sure he was real later on, which is why she kept the sharp, red and black quills in a special little wooden container on her nightstand till this day. Maybe some of his extraordinary powers remained in his quills, maybe it would protect her if something bad happened as she hung in sleep during the day.

A White hedgehog quill; Rouge thought of the possibility before and it always had been in the back of her mind, and the proof was in her hands. It would be easy for her to sneak into the DNA analysis lab, to pull up Shadow's top-secret medical records. She knew no one was on active duty in that department anyway because of a nation-wide disaster. Just a few clicks on the keyboard, and the crafty bat was in, and the secret of his powers was spelled out in his stored DNA profile and medical analysis before her. Mostly Hedgehog DNA, with adjustments here and there by Gerald and some DNA from a source unknown to this Earth. Cells that never aged backed up by an extremely advanced immune system that kept out infection and poison alike, that built upon the natural immunity to most poisons and infections that hedgehogs already have. No wonder Gerald chose a hedgehog for his final design! Every function of his body was enhanced some way or another, but there was one major flaw in Shadow's design. In order to make him as close to immortal as possible, Gerald not only made his bones so hard that you could never cut off his head and caged his organs in a ribcage that would never allow them to be pierced, but just incase something happened like the loss of all his blood or he couldn't find any food, he was created so his body runs in part on the extraordinary life energy he generates. This miraculous energy could keep tissues separated form blood alive until his body recovered, and even in extreme cases use the stored energy to fall into a near-infinite state of hibernation till conditions were right again. He produces energy at a constant rate, and if he uses his powers at their fullest, which in his normal state proved hard to control, a lot of the energy that would normally keep up his body in his most active state would suddenly disappear. He would quickly fall into his hibernation state because of the low amounts of energy in his body, or worst-case scenario, his body would shut down from the sudden energy loss and he would die. Gerald's solution was to create for him the Golden Bracelets made out of the same miraculous material as the Rings and his Air Shoes, that help him store and control his power and restricts how much of it Shadow can use at one time.

This was all good and interesting, but she new the really interesting info would come from the white quill. Taking a small slice off of it, she carefully put it into a special solvent in a test tube and inserted the sample into the government's very high-tech machine. She commanded the computer to re-create the appearance of the entire individual the quill came from as a teenager. Indeed, Silver's recreated face stared back at her from the computer screen. "Now, for the interesting analysis!" exclaimed Rouge with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6: Time Purradox

Chapter 6: Time-Space Purradox

Shadow did send a signal to the GUN indicating he didn't need backup, but the truth was he didn't disable his tracking device. Eggman Nega had used the device that brought him to Shadow's time and created a space-time rift. Shadow didn't care if he made it back to his time or not, he had to find out what Nega was doing. A beautiful tropical place with tall palm trees was on the other side of the rift. Flickies called loudly from the trees above in the morning light, and bashful Chao peeked at them from behind the palm leaves. But something seemed strange about this place to Shadow. He looked up and realized it was the sky. He realized the land he was standing on was hovering above the planet, yet it had it's own gravity field, keeping him from falling to the land below, or above, Shadow really couldn't figure it out. Eggman Nega suddenly stopped in front of something that Shadow recognized. It was the Alter of Flame, from the middle of the city of Soleanna. Shadow noticed that there was one more pillar around the entire structure making 7 in total. Hovering above the top of each of the pillars where beautiful Gems. They were the same 7 colors of the Chaos Emeralds, but were rectangular instead of diamond-like in shape. But these Gems were very transparent, as if they were barely there.

Nega turned around and faced Shadow with a glimmer in his eye. "Those Gems are very beautiful, aren't they? They have gone by many names including "Soleanna Gem or Stone" and "Time Stones". Their true name are the Sol Emeralds."

Elise's eyes widened in shock. "So, Solaris exists?"

"Yes, my dear Princess. For years, I have researched Solaris. Chaos exists, that's find and dandy, but it's almost as if everything to do with Solaris was erased from existence, yet at the same time he was remembered by certain people. I first put two and two together when I trapped the Master Emerald into a card. Solaris was supposedly an Eternal Entity, just like the Master Emerald. When I briefly took the Master Emerald out of existence, the Master Emerald disappeared from all other timelines, but was still remembered, quite strongly. It's because the Master Emerald in the span of Eternity wasn't gone for long and Knuckles was very close to it, it's a hard concept to explain. Plus in order to trap the Master Emerald in a card, I had to use it's own power against it, nothing else I tried worked. So Solaris was probably snuffed out of existence too using it's own power against it. And studying the past, you Elise seemed to remembered it the most strongly, In fact, you will write in your journal in the future you had a dream about blowing out the Living Flame! I think you destroyed it, Elise! And since the Living Flame was blown out of existence, Solaris's Emeralds and Solaris's Brain contained in the Scepter of Darkness also disappeared from History."

Elise was clearly struggling to put things together in her head. "So, what does that have to do with these ghost Emeralds? Why is the Alter of Flame here? Why are you telling us these things? Why am I a cat!"

"So many questions from such a little orange cat, hmmm? Continuing with my story, soon after I realized what had happened to Solaris, I stumbled upon this curious planet and these beautiful ghost Gems. This planet seems to be created from Soleanna! It seems to wander through different timelines and dimensions, almost aimlessly. And it does this with the power of the Sol Emeralds, non-the-less, even though they seem to be caught in a state just beyond physical grasp. I could not believe something that was snuffed out of existence reappeared in my own world, but I think I have figured it out. But first I needed to confirm my suspicions, which is why I bothered grabbing you Princess. And dear Shadow, since you bothered following me here, I will restate my offer and make it even sweeter. Help me with the plans I have, and you will be rewarded with perfect knowledge of your past, present and future!"

"I will never help the likes of you!"

"Shadow, you don't know what you are giving up. Metal Sonic, put the Princess in the middle of the Alter please!"

Shadow launched a surprise attack again and lunged at Metal Sonic. His hit landed perfectly right in the middle of Metal Sonic's head. Metal Sonic fell to the ground, bright blue sparks flying in many directions. Shadow grabbed Elise before she fell to the ground also, the two of them falling onto the center platform of the alter. The alter suddenly lit up with a burst of flame that sent sparks flying everywhere. The beautiful Gems that were on top of the Alter now looked as real as the Chaos Emeralds, and shown brightly. The sparks slightly singed Shadow's and Elise's fur, but they were completely fine.

"Yes! Now that they have re-entered Reality completely, I can move on to Phase 2!"

You would think Nega would have grabbed the Sol Emeralds, but he didn't. He not only didn't need them, he just needed them in Reality, but having them too close during phase 2 of his plan would be dangerous. Nega had some sort of faded dream of putting the two sets of Emeralds together, he didn't really want to do it, he needed a more controlled way to get the same power. Then hastily created another space-time rift, with Shadow carrying Elise following close behind.

Metal Sonic laid broken at the base of the Alter of Flame. But it was impossible to say exactly how long, for the Flow of Time was so unstable in the area, the Future and the Past could easily reverse themselves and switch again. Time Paradoxes were created and destroyed in a heartbeat, it simply did not matter here. This was true because the Little Planet was an instability in Reality, created by major changes in the Time Line.

A familiar figure of a fat man immerged from the forest. Stroking his long, red mustache, he first stared intently at the beautiful Gems. "At last, I have found the beautiful Time Stones! This planet shall be the start of my wondrous Robotnik Land, and you beautiful Time Stones will make that happen!" The Doctor saw a faint blue spark. Curious, he finally saw the broken Metal Sonic. "What's this? A robot that resembles that pesky Blue Hedgehog that ruined my beautiful Scrap Brain base? If the time travel properties of this planet are true, this must be the robot I was going to create in the Future to rival that pesky hedgehog if he dares to disturb my beautiful Death Egg!"


	7. Chapter 7: Apparently Forgotten Kitty

Chapter 7: Apparently Forgotten Kitty

Rouge didn't quite know what to think about the results of the computer analysis. Rouge knew the results could be interpreted several different ways, but could what appeared to be true actually be true? Rouge's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice of the Commander coming from her glove communicator.

"Rouge, Shadow's tracking signal has reappeared. He is now located on Angel Island. I want you to go there immediately to find out what is going on."

"Sure thing Commander!" Rouge flew swiftly from the GUN base toward the sea. Her flight path happened to go over the Island Nation of Soleanna and she couldn't help taking one last look before flying off. Something down below immediately caught her eye. None other than Silver himself, with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, wandering around the streets. Rouge stared intently at Silver. She so wanted to tell him what she knew. But she knew deep down inside that what she did was wrong. Even the knowledge she now possessed could change the future. Maybe Silver would be snuffed out of existence because of what she knew, she hoped that wouldn't happen. She gathered herself together and acted like nothing was wrong. "Let me guess, you followed Eggman Nega, didn't you?"

"Yes, that crazy Nega created a space-time rift and I knew there would be trouble again! I swiftly followed him and ended up here! Then he changed all the humans into cats. Trust me, he's created inventions that have done stranger things, so this really doesn't surprise me. I mean personally, I like cats for some reason I can't quite grasp, but I can tell these cats need to be changed back into humans, and quickly, or their entire country will be torn apart."

Sonic looked at Rouge and started to laugh. "Heh, is Shadow still a skunk?"

"Nope, Nega turned him back into a hedgehog, then Shadow started to follow him and turned off his tracking device. But now his tracker is working again, he may be calling for help. He is currently on Angel Island, I was heading there to see what was going on."

Knuckle's eyes narrowed into slivers "Angel Island? How dare he mess with my Master Emerald again!"

Sonic tilted his head back and laughed. "What are we waiting for? And Knuckles, that's what you get for leaving the thing alone all the time!"

"How dare you blame me, Sonic, you were the one that invited me to this stupid party in the first place!"

"Yes, but you accepted my invitation-"

Tails picked Sonic up and started to fly with him, but Rouge just stared at Knuckles.

"Heh, there is no way I am carrying a stinky Echidna who can't find a Chaos Emerald if it was 2 inches in front of his face!"

"What, how dare you! Some day, I'll show-"

"Show me what, your ugly butt?"

Tails rolling his eyes dropped Sonic back on the ground, and then grabbed Knuckles, while Rouge picked up Sonic. Silver levitated behind them, and the crazy, still arguing group headed off into the sunset to the mysterious Floating Island in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8: Cat Fire

Chapter 8: Cat Fire

Shadow still clutching Elise in his arms realized he was now in his time, on Angel Island. Shadow didn't want Elise to be hurt anymore, or for Eggman Nega to find her, so he immediately ran the opposite direction Nega was heading. He sat her down beside a beautiful waterfall. Suddenly, a small wisp of flame arose from her heart, then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Shadow, what do you think that was?"

"Powers are affected by what species you are. Humans cannot use the powers that are hidden inside of them, but Antros often can. A power hidden deep within you might be appearing. Stay hidden behind this waterfall until I return, okay?"

"Please Shadow, don't leave me! I'm scared."

"I have to stop Nega. There is no doubt in my mind what he is trying to do. Stay here."

Elise bowed her head and closed her eyes, then with a tear she ran behind the waterfall. Little wisps of fire danced from her heart, then disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Her mind was racing "Could the ancient tale told about my people be true?"

Nega attached another mysterious device to the Master Emerald. The ground around the Master Emerald alter was suddenly illuminated. Nega then stood in front of the Master Emerald on the alter. Shadow saw the light appear then disappear and immediately suspected it was a trap, but Nega didn't notice Shadow saw the trap.

"Look Shadow, I'm about to touch the Master Emerald, you better come over here and stop me before I get it!"

Shadow just stood there, staring smugly at Eggman Nega. Nega reached out his hand, and touched one finger to the Master Emerald.

"Look Shadow, I'm touching it! Oh no, you better come save the Master Emerald!"

Shadow continued to just stand there. Eggman Nega was trapped. If he stepped off the Master Emerald platform to get a weapon from his Eggmobile, he would be caught in the trap himself. With an IQ as high as his, he didn't think this through very well. Nega started to sweat, now he put both arms around the Master Emerald. "Are you about to let me take it Shadow?"

Shadow didn't move a muscle. Nega finally realized he must have seen the trap. He sat on top of the alter and put his face between his hands. Shadow actually smirked.

"Let's see if you are willing to get caught in your own trap, or starve to death first."

Nega knew the only way out of this would be to get Shadow to willingly step into his device, he couldn't tempt him to do it before, and now trying to trap him in it failed. It was a long shot, but Nega decided to give Shadow a little taste of his future. "_Every creature is curious about their future, right? If he becomes curious enough, he might still help me!"_ Nega thought.

"Shadow, you do know Silver is related to you, don't you?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed "Yes, that white hedgehog does resemble me, but don't try to trick me Doctor. A superficial resemblance does not make a relative."

"But Shadow, DNA does. That is why I tried to give you his quill earlier. Ahh, Gerald, my greatest ancestor, what a mistake you made-"

"How dare you call me a mistake! I might not have been born the same way as most creatures on this Earth, but there was a reason I was created. I have found my purpose. I am here to protect Humanity and all creatures on this planet from the likes of you!"

"No Shadow, I wasn't calling you a mistake at all. It was Gerald not knowing the full effect of adding Alien DNA to the equation. Some of Black Doom's genetic material from his blood incorporated into the already modified Hedgehog DNA inside your cells, making you incompatible with all life on this Earth and incapable of breeding, or at least that is what he thought. But that's not what happened Shadow. Black Doom's genes turned out to have the opposite effect, striving for offspring to be created from whatever genetic material it came in contact with and keeping itself perfectly preserved when it's own genes were passed on. But Shadow, your offspring was a three-way hybrid, too many of your hedgehog genes were mixed with another Earth species that was incompatible with such powers as Chaos Control, Super Form and Agelessness. It's the same reason why your powers were completely skewed when I changed your species earlier, and why I couldn't keep you that way. Black Doom's genes were passed on completely intact from one generation to the next, cursing your entire family line with the Golden Bracelets in order to control their powers so they wouldn't suddenly die from too much energy loss. And since they were not near-immortal and ageless like yourself, you had to suffer for quite a while, watching your children, grandchildren, great grandchildren die as you lingered on. With Eggman long gone, you had nothing left to do and nothing left to fight, there was no longer a reason to protect Humanity. The entire world entered a Golden Age of Peace. You finally removed your Golden Bracelets, gathered the Chaos Emeralds and entered Super Form and purposely expelled all of your energy at once, so you could join Maria and your family in the Afterlife. Maybe you would have lingered on a little longer if you knew I would arise, Shadow, but you didn't. That is your future Shadow, that is how you die. But if you help me, you can change your destiny Shadow! Step into my device and help me bring Solaris back! The power to change what happens to you, think about it, Shadow, to bend the Fabric of Reality to your very whims, the true Ultimate Power from a truly Ultimate Life Form who is not restricted by a DNA body!"


	9. Chapter 9: Force Felined

Chapter 9: Force Feline-d

Notes: Because of some addition of details and a recently re-written ending it will end up with 12, not 11 chapters as I said earlier. Also, hopefully the new summary explains what this story is about a bit better.

The beautiful Angel Island quickly came into sight of the high flying group of heroes. Sparkling waterfalls poured like sparkling diamonds into the sea below. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Eggman Nega standing by the Master Emerald while Shadow just stood there and watched? Knuckles immediately let go of Tails and started gliding toward his precious Emerald, but Silver is even faster levitating than Knuckles is at gliding, if he is really determined that is. Before Shadow or anyone else could do anything, Silver flew over the trap, immediately setting it off.

A white, swirling force field surrounded Silver, trapping him. Because of a command that Nega programmed into the device earlier, Silver's bracelets and gloves were teleported out of the chamber. Poor Silver pounded against the force field, trying to escape, his powers flaring to the point where you could barely see Silver through the white of the force field and the green of his powers.

"No, what's happening to me!" shrieked Silver in a scared voice.

Everyone, except Knuckles who was more concerned about the Master Emerald, immediately started attacking the force field in an attempt to free Silver. Knuckles tried to pry off the metal device that was annoyingly attached to his Master Emerald, but with not use. Knuckles then tried to smash the Master Emerald into pieces, but the device was designed to re-enforce the Master Emerald's structure and the Emerald remained solid.

Nega looked very upset and went to his ship picking up what looked like a control device. Shadow saw this, and tackled Eggman Nega to the ground, stealing back the Chaos Emerald that was stolen from him earlier. But in the process, the device smashed into a hard rock, destroying it in a shower of sparks.

Shadow looked at him, clutching his chest because he was feeling kind of strange himself. "Nega, free Silver Now!"

Nega looked down at the ground. "I was about to free him, you just smashed the devices' controls! You can't stop it now!"

Shadow smiled at Eggman Nega. "Chaos Control!"

But it didn't work, the field was being held fast by the amazing power of the Master Emerald. Silver now sunk to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Nega, what are you doing? Was this device designed to take away my bracelets, designed to kill me?"

Nega started to get angry. "Dam it!"

Shadow closed his eyes and thought to himself. "_No Silver, Nega set the device to kill me._ _What Nega said seems to be true, but I can't believe it! There is no way I would kill myself. And the thought of me mating with someone? Hmph! I'll assume instead Eggman or the Government used my DNA for some experiments of their own. But no matter, Silver still contains my DNA. He's my son in a way._

Suddenly, the sky turned slightly purple. Shadow's chest felt really strange. But Shadow had a new idea. "Maybe if I called the other Chaos Emeralds here with the Master Emerald, I would have enough power to free Silver!"

Nega started to literally cry. "No! This can't be happening! Shadow, please don't!"

Shadow placed the Chaos Emerald directly on top of the Master Emerald. This sent out a signal and called the other six emeralds to join with their companion. But suddenly, another command that Nega programmed into his device immediately teleported the seven Chaos Emeralds into the trap with Silver. Silver didn't know much about the Chaos Emeralds, or what they were doing to him. "These Gems, what are they?"

Rouge, who knew the complete secret, didn't know what she should say, if anything at all. "_I can't bear it. All of Shadow's Alien DNA sequences perfectly intact, plus Shadow's Y chromosome! Amy's already sub-psychic combining with the Alien DNA to create a super-psychic being! And also random genes from Sonic, of all people. But me? He is a little related to me too? HOW does that happen? Bats and Hedgehogs are not compatible. I don't want a child, I would have been more careful, if I knew messing around with Shadow could actually produce a child. But Shadow is so stoic and uninterested in my advances, I'm not sure he's the type of person that could ever even "rise" to the challenge. Silver could be another genetic experiment also, that would make more sense. But it doesn't matter, he's part of all of us, and if something isn't done quickly, he's going to die!"_

The purple waviness in the sky spread even wider, as the power from the Emeralds started to creep into Silver. With all his might, Silver resisted the power some.

Rouge couldn't stand it much longer. She knew he had the power, she saw it in his genes. "Silver, say Chaos Control! If Shadow can't get in, maybe you can get out!"

Silver didn't know what Rouge was talking about, but anything was worth doing, if would mean his freedom.

"Chaos Control!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Legend of the Royal Cats

Chapter 10: The Legend of the Royal Cats

The bright green light of Chaos Control filled the inside of the trap. Everyone on the ground was relieved, but Nega just stood there frowning. The light dimmed down, but Silver rematerialized back into the trap. The young hedgehog didn't know what he did exactly, but he knew he failed. Now he couldn't even stand up, he fell to the floor of the trap, panting very heavily. The Emerald's power was starting to give Silver a yellow tinge. Silver didn't know how much longer he could resist the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow immediately turned to Rouge with slightly watery eyes.

"Rouge, You picked up that quill and analyzed it. You know his powers." Shadow whispered.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Rouge said back in a very meek voice.

"Rouge, is Silver indeed my descendant?"

"Based on the analysis, the descendant of me, and you, Sonic and Amy, and other people too."

The sky seemed to rip apart even more.

Nega was in total despair "Nothing can leave my trap. Please Shadow, don't get too upset or-"

His sentence was interrupted by a burning sensation coming from the back of his head. It was Elise! But glowing slightly pinkish orange? Could the kitty save the day? Elise continued to burn Nega.

"Let him go! Unless you want to become a living barbeque!"

Sonic immediately grabbed Elise, and Elise felt strange for some reason. So familiar…

Silver in his agony also saw the beautiful cat for the first time. Those powers, that fire, so familiar…

Elise knew to stop her attack. Sonic stared deeply into Nega's eyes. "Tell us right now exactly what you were doing Nega! Maybe then we can stop what is happening from happening!"

Sure Sonic, but first Princess, tell them the Ancient Legend of the Soleanna Royals!

The Princess nodded her head and recited the legend that was burned into her mind as a child. "It is said Soleanna was a tribe of powerful cats, and the Royals were blessed with the Flames from Solaris and were Guardians over it's power. But Solaris turned Evil, and the cats were on his side. But one good Royal Cat separated Solaris's brain with a Chaos Emerald and Sealed it into the Scepter of Darkness, leaving behind the Flame of Hope. Heaven deemed the Cats could not handle their power, and they were all turned into Humans. But if any part of Solaris was in danger, his power would transform a Good member of the Royal Family into their true Cat form, who would serve as Guardian over the power of Solaris. So I assume that choosing the "kitty setting" on your device was in fact purposeful Nega?"

"Of course dear, continue on with the legend."

"One day the Flame of Hope would become a powerful Good Force in the universe as it grew larger. But if a Chaos Emerald was used to reverse the process-"

Silver's screeching interrupted Elise, for the huge amounts of energy entering and leaving his body at the same time was very painful to him. Suddenly, a burst of blinding yellow energy and bright sparkles filled the trap. A beautiful, shining yellow hedgehog with bright red eyes was now floating in the trap. But he didn't have a solid appearance at all, you could see right through him to the other side. Still not knowing what had happened to him, he still tried to escape, but with no use.

Faded memories poured back into Silver's head. They saddened Silver and he started to cry out, calling someone's name no one around recognized "Blaze! Blaze! No, don't disappear Blaze!"

Because of another pre-programmed command, Silver's soul was sucked into the Master Emerald and the force field collapsed. Everyone tried to break the Master Emerald again, but with no use. Not even Elise's power was enough to break the metal device that bound the Master Emerald. Eggman Nega sank his head even lower.

"The Master Emerald is powerful enough to trap any completely spirit comprised creature."

Shadow felt like his heart was going to rip out of his chest. Humanity did this to his own flesh and blood! He wanted all of them to die. Hatred infected every part of his body. But so did sadness. Shadow seemed to burn with a purple glow.

Nega cried out in desperation. "Please Shadow contain yourself! Someone, please comfort Shadow!"

Rouge sat down by Shadow, and grabbed his face, forcing him to look into Rouge's eyes. "Shadow, I'm here, it will be okay. Look at all the situations you have been in before and got out of, nothing can stop My Shadow!"

Shadow calmed down a bit and the purple aura went down a little.

Nega decided to spill the beans on exactly what was going on. "Elise you had the ghostly remains of the Living Flame within you. Shadow contains the ghostly remains of Solaris' Brain, Mephiles. Changing you into your true Cat form so you can better access the ghostly power trapped inside you and putting you and Shadow close to the ghostly remains of the Sol Emerald's power brought all three into Reality, with the parts of Solaris in Elise and Shadow Sealed to their Souls! Grr, I couldn't trick Shadow into help me, if he did, I would have told him to put Elise in the trap device with him. The trap device was designed to kill both Shadow and Elise with the Chaos Emeralds, releasing the two trapped components of Solaris, allowing them to combine in this force-field. Then Solaris and your souls were going to be sucked into the Master Emerald, Elise's Royal Soul keeping the New Seal locked tight while I accessed his Power through the now unbreakable Master Emerald. It would have been okay if I trapped just Shadow at first, I would easily find Elise later and put here in there with him. But when Silver was trapped inside the chamber and then the control unit was broken, things sort of went down-hill from there, didn't they? The problem is, tears break the Seal also. Elise already cried, releasing the Flames inside her. Since she is a Soleanna Royal Guardian in her true Cat form, the power stayed with her and she is able to use that power quite a bit. But Mephiles is still Sealed inside Shadow, and Shadow's seal is not as strong since he is not Royal. Please Shadow, don't cry!"

But it was too late. Not even Rouge could contain Shadow's anger or sadness. What looked like shiny, black oil dripped from Shadow's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Cataclysmic Tragedy

Chapter 11: Cataclysmic Tragedy

Note: I split a chapter in two at a point that was very suspenseful, making 13 in total now. Those two chapters became short, so I added some details to make it a bit longer.

Shadow passed out, the black oil materialized into a creepy crystalline version of Shadow and stared into the soul of Eggman Nega with his creepy red and green lizard-like eyes. He spoke without a visible mouth, further enhancing the creatures' evil appearance. "Your little plan to trap me has failed. But this does not surprise me. All of humanity would have trapped me, and stole my power. Now to make sure three super forms to not team up and defeat me, like before.."

Burning Elise threw a barrage of fire balls at Mephiles, but this only seemed to make Mephiles stronger!

"Foolish girl, you can't fight fire with fire." Mephiles merely had to lift his arm and the flames leapt from Elise and formed a flame ball floating in the air high above. Elise sank back to the ground in Normal from and started to cry. Mephiles turned around, and was hit square in the head by a Dummy Ring Bomb and a fist at the back of his head at the same time! This took Mephiles by surprise and he yelped in pain, but then quickly recovered..

"Foolish little fox and echid-"

Mephiles was interrupted by a blast of Sonic Wind that knocked him back about 20 yards.

Sonic smirked "Heh, You don't seem very tough to me!"

Even Eggman Nega joined in. He so wished his camera was still working, but instead Nega grabbed his handy Species Modulator. He set it to Hedgehog to Skunk again, and fired..

The orange light hit Mephiles, but he just sneered back while still lying on the ground. Of course Mephelis wasn't really a hedgehog, he just took the form of a hedgehog. Before Mephiles could get up, he was walloped by a swift foot surrounded by magenta energy. Rouge smiled when she saw him yell out in pain again.

"That is what you get for hurting Shadow! No one hurts Shadow and-!"

"Gets away with it." interrupted Shadow. Shadow in his anger was glowing red, a sure sign he was going to attempt his most powerful attack, the Chaos Blast. But Mephiles now had a brief opening. He lifted his arm, and a Dark Energy Beam flooded the entire area. Mephiles' beam stole the very Life Energy from all the creatures that were hit with it.

The dark light faded. Mephiles looked around and laughed loudly at what he had done. Not one single living thing remained within his sight. Mephiles picked up Shadow's lifeless body and cut into his face with this pointy fingers. Warm, red blood spilled upon Mephiles, making him laugh even louder. "Some "Ultimate Life Form" you turned out to be! But I do thank you greatly for your power Shadow."

Mephiles laid Shadow back on the ground next to his dead companions. "Now, for the real final curtain call!" Mephiles' mighty power smashed the device on the Master Emerald, sending bright energy and Master Emerald pieces flying everywhere. The Chaos Emeralds swirled around Mephiles and the Sol Emeralds soon joined in. A bright white light enveloped the entire area.

Solaris then went about his business greedily eating the Timelines and Dimensions.


	12. Chapter 12: Kitty Cat Hope

Chapter 12: Kitty Cat Hope

A white hedgehog aimlessly wandered through the Palmtree Panic Zone. He found he could take a normal-looking form, but even this did not comfort him much. He picked a beautiful pink flower and sniffed it's sweet perfume. The wavy purple sky, the bright light above the Alter of Flame, an all too familiar scene. But Sonic, Shadow and everyone else was gone and their spirits had already departed to the Afterlife, which was also being destroyed by Solaris. Silver didn't know what he could do, he couldn't believe the situation was bleaker than it was before the Solaris Flame was blown out, when Sonic and his best friend Blaze were dead and Solaris seemed unstoppable. Now everyone was dead, and Blaze didn't seem to even exist anymore. Everything would soon be gone, only Solaris would remain. At least he could enjoy this flower, one last time.

Suddenly, a beautiful voice called out to Silver.

"Silver! I never thought I would see you again!"

Silver looked up and a small, beautiful pink ball of light materialized into a beautiful pinkish orange Spirit Cat. The same one who disappeared into the broken sky after sealing Iblis within herself. She changed into a normal looking Blaze, to match Silver. "Blaze! Please forgive me! After the Solaris flame was blown out, I didn't even dream about you! All I could remember was cats, I like cats."

Blaze looked at her old friend, and smiled "And I like hedgehogs."

Silver and Blaze hugged, tears flowing down both of their faces. "Blaze, at least I get to see you again, before everything disappears forever."

Blaze then looked at Silver and a huge smile beamed across her face. "Silver, everything won't disappear! For I have brought some friends with me!"

Another ball of light appeared. It was Tikal, a beautiful Echidna from the ancient past that was once trapped inside the Master Emerald herself, but was now revealing she was also a Super Form Spirit and glowed a bright pinkish/purple, the color of Echidna super forms. She like Blaze and Elise was a Royal Guardian too, but to Chaos, who had the Royal power to seal Chaos away long ago. She giggled, then transformed into Normal Tikal, another form she took when she appeared to Sonic and friends in Station Square. The water in a nearby tranquil pond suddenly materialized into Chaos Zero.

Blaze smiled "This is how we should have defeated Solaris in the first place! We may be spirits, but we still have some of the power of the Emeralds in us! Concentrate, give all of the power of the Emeralds you still have to Chaos!"

The power of all the Emeralds combined, creating a super-dimensional Chaos that was on par in power with Solaris. This greatest form of Chaos took the form of a Water Dragon, just as Solaris' greatest form was a Phoenix.

Tikal smiled again. "Water always quenches Fire, hmm?"

Solaris didn't expect his arch-rival, Chaos to suddenly appear out of nowhere! Solaris didn't even have time to put up Light Shields. Chaos shot a huge laser at Solaris. Solaris was gravely injured by this attack, one of his wings completely loped off. Solaris in agony retaliated with a huge laser of his own, hitting Chaos' tail and cutting it off. Poor Chaos, loosing his tail once before now loosing it again. Chaos now much more angered shot a mystical jet of water at Solaris. This water was painful to a creature made of supernatural fire. Solaris knowing his fire was weak against Chaos used his laser again. It was a one-in-a-million shot. The two creatures took each other's brains out simultaneously, destroying each other.

--

Blaze, Tikal and Silver were now floating in a black void. Suddenly they were in an elaborately decorated room. On a beautiful table a small Living Flame burned on a magical lamp, while next to it a small Living Water Drop slightly quivered in a magical glass bottle. Blaze picked up the Living Flame and gently cradled it in her hands. Tikal picked up the bottle, and sadly looked at the little water drop.

Silver opportunistically said "So, um, what would happen if we poured the water onto the fire? I mean, isn't the entire universe like gone now or something anyway? It might be kind of cool or something."

Tikal looked down. "No Silver, there is no need to kill them. Instead these two need their own rooms, so these entities can't bother each other anymore. It's like when I was young, and I couldn't get along with my siblings, no matter what when we had the same bedroom. So my mother said "Okay, okay, you can have your own space"! And guess what, we stopped arguing all together after awhile!"

Suddenly with that thought, another room was created, separated by a door. Everyone smiled. Blaze with Silver close by her side walked though the door separating the two rooms. Blaze placed the Flame on another table. Then the door was closed between them. Now these two bickering brothers could have their own space. Trouble would brew if that door were to open again, but at least things were better than they were before. The change in Reality was complete. What was once one world became two inextricably linked dimensions. To merely travel through time and change a few things around in the Timeline, that was one thing, but to change the very structure of the Universe and Reality itself… the Ultimate Power.


	13. Chapter 13: The Cat Ruled Kingdom

Chapter 13: A Cat Ruled World

A young white hedgehog looked up at the beautiful castle of the Queen who ruled the World of Soleanna. Silver had always been obsessed with the Queen, who he sometimes helped out when they were fighting Eggman Nega. He just didn't know why, he felt like he already had known her for many years. Silver twirled a pink flower in his hand, then sniffed it's sweat perfume. He liked the color pink, the color his Queen was after streaking from the sky when she appeared from who knows where. She somehow fixed the broken sky, then returned the Emeralds to their rightful alter, becoming the Lavender Queen she was before. If only he could become her friend at least, she was so stand-offish.

Blaze sat alone in her palace, which overlooked the beautiful Alter of Flame that held the Sol Emeralds, lit with a fire that was said to be Eternal. Some of the fire set her very soul on fire, forever connecting her to that beautiful power. There was no danger in this, since in this Reality Solaris never turned Evil because of jealousy over his stronger brother. Solaris had his own World and was mostly happy, slightly peeved when he had to punish the cats himself for trying to use the power he gave them for evil…

--

In a different version of Reality, a certain Duke of Soleanna brought the entity in the Dark Scepter near the power of the Flame in an attempt to make the Flame larger so he could change travel through time and save his wife, who died because of a previous accident he caused. Duke's experiment didn't rejoin the creatures, but still corrupted the Flame, causing the terrible Accident that would eventually send the world into a Living Hell destroyed by Iblis, the Flames of Disaster fueled by the Sol Emeralds it found and gobbled up in the world. But the creature was always stopped by a brave soul who defeated it and took the Sol Emeralds back from it before it could reach "Perfect" form, but it would always rise again and find Sol Emeralds once again, becoming stronger, sometimes playing with the Chaos Emeralds it couldn't quite use.

But sometime in the future, Blaze arose out of the fire. It was her destiny to be there at that point of time to fulfill her duty as a Guardian, even if the Guardian line of decent ended when Elise died aboard Eggman's battleship and she didn't even know of her Royal heritage, similar to how a certain Echidna we all know and love arose into the world when no other Echidnas remained in the world.

Eggman Nega also arrived into the world, but not in the same way since he was born naturally. Eggman lived and let Elise die… to release the flames. Eggman really wanted to figure out how to unlock the power without killing her, but in the end his lust for the Ultimate Power erased what little heart he had. Someone caught a brief glimpse of Sonic near the Egg Carrier crash and thought it was Shadow, leading to many years on the run, with Rouge by his side. Omega, who didn't fully understand, finally caught up to him one day, but not before Shadow and Rouge started a line of heroes that lead up to Silver, who fought to keep Iblis at bay…

But a mysterious Time Paradox caused Shadow to catch Rouge instead of the Dark Scepter when they both fell. This immediately cause a few changes to the past and the future causing many events that unfolded after that seem like they were always meant to be, like Shadow sealing Mephiles 10 years ago or Rouge deactivating Omega before it happened. But these changes were not enough. Mephiles stole Shadow's power to use the Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Control. This evil creature had much of it's power taken away from it when separated from the Living Flame, so if it got out even a non-royal like Shadow could seal it away in something as simple as a charmed staff. Enjoying Shadow's power, he started slowly changing more things in the timeline, until eventually everything fell into place and he gave the power to use the Chaos Emeralds to Solaris…

Mephiles couldn't just absorb Iblis in the Future because it's Seal with Elise's Soul was broken incorrectly and that messed things up. The seal broken with tears of despair was one of the keys to allowing Mephiles to join with Iblis again. Nega's plain to seal Solaris in the Master Emerald might have failed if Elise didn't cry while in that chamber before she died. And before Sonic changed the time line and saved Elise, Eggman failed. She didn't even cry before the Egg Carrier crashed. Because Solaris' true power could never be used, Eggman out of anger just simply let it go… keeping himself out of reach of it's Flames and not telling anyone why he failed. And Sonic, despite his pain because he did not save the Princess, never cried once the rest of his life, but instead fought to keep the creature at bay, and tried to clear Shadow's name.

When Blaze sealed Iblis he went nuts, for it was seeking out the Sol Emeralds again to finally reach it's "Perfect Iblis" form, and Blaze was secretly guarding a Sol Emerald within her soul and in that timeline Iblis already had the other 6. That with two Chaos Emeralds spelled her doom. It seems all Royals who seal a deity away quickly die for some reason or another, some say it's a curse to insure that a Royal Soul is present to keep the deity sealed away. In the case of Elise, it was her father that died, she did not know it but his Soul lingered on around her, even giving Sonic and friends helpful advice during that time.

Mephiles was very happy when he gazed into the Purple Chaos Emerald and saw the timeline change. The Eternal nature of the Flame allowed him to absorb the power he wanted when Blaze combined with it in the Future. His original plan was for Silver to kill Sonic or Sonic to kill Silver, both events would have made Elise cry, and Blaze too. He wanted that little spark of the Flame in Blaze to loose it's grip a little on her soul so he could easily take away Blaze's Flames. When Blaze died however, the tears of despair came not from Blaze, but Silver.

--

But all of these events were a very fuzzy dream to Blaze. She stared out a window thinking about the secret she held in this version of Reality. Everyone thought it was so strange the Royal Family had adopted an orphaned cat instead of a human child to call their own after their daughter died, but she knew she was in fact the Royal's real daughter. Transformed into a Cat as the ancient legends foretold, given a Spark from Solaris soon after Eggman Nega became a threat to their world. But the legend did not matter, nobody wanted to be her friend, her fire powers freaked out the Royal Family to the point where she was teased. The Anthros were all Commoners, and she was not allowed to speak to them as a child. So the Sol Emeralds had become her friends, she felt very strongly compelled to guard them, as if it were her destiny to watch over their power and to keep their power in check. But when Eggman took the Sol Emeralds into the Parallel World, that is when one naive little rabbit named Cream changed her life. She sat there thinking about that little girl. She knew she had the power to see her again. But she also knew she had the power to make friends in her own world. She caught a glimpse of Silver down below, looking up at the castle.

"Oh why not, it wouldn't hurt just to talk to him, would it?"

Meanwhile Silver and Blaze were being watched. Shadow smirked at the young hedgehog, then returned to the Afterlife once again. Shadow left the physical world, by Super Form. After many years, he did want to see Maria and everyone else he loved again. And his descendents, who married into Sonic's family long ago, would be able to protect the world with their extraordinary power, so he felt he could leave it behind. Shadow didn't have the desire to look into the Future, or the Past, or even to visit other Realities and Dimensions to see what could have been, except for the exception he made on that day. Only one who died in Super Form could see such things clearly. Instead of exploring the Universe, he usually stayed in the Afterlife, spending time with Maria and everyone else he cared about, including a persistent but patient bat who after many years somehow stole the jewel that was his heart.

The End

Notes:

Yes, this chapter jumped around a lot, but I did that on purpose…

I hope the changing histories when stuff was changed in the Timelines and Reality wasn't too confusing… I know I had to sit down and sort it out myself.

I tried to explain all plot holes the best I could in the games and in this very story… sort of… if something is unclear I'll try to explain it. I put LOTS of thought into this final chapter and it took hours to write this and the rest of the story when I realized plot holes I left open. No Plot Hole Left Behind, I say!


End file.
